


Something Found

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: The second one shot in connection with Something Lost. Just drabble and angst.Originally posted on my tumblr @evilsquirrel18





	Something Found

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a secind instalment of Something Lost. Might be a series of one shots.

 

It happened a second time and Rey didn’t know what surprised her more; the fact that it _did_ happen again or the fact that she didn’t move. She only blinked at him in the darkness. Laying on her side their eyes met and she felt her insides twist painfully.

“Why is this happening?” she breathed in her softest tone. Before she had begun to accept it. This link between the two of them. She hadn’t believed Snoke, but she also had. She expected the bond to be broken after the events from before. After she had shut him down and closed him out. She had tried with all her mental capacity to severe the ties. She’d let him in. She’d trusted that she could pull him to the light. He had disappointed her. Luke had been right, she thought brutally but she instantly felt guilty for having those thoughts. Looking at him now, with his deep eyes boring into hers and the vulnerable look across his face. He looked so normal laying beside her, nothing like what she had pictured of a dark force user. He certainly didn’t remind her of a supreme leader.

He only stared at her for a long while, those eyes of his… So direct and full of an emotion Rey couldn’t peg. She felt his nervousness which ultimately unnerved her.

“The force wants something from us.” Ben replied. And he _was_ Ben now. He was always Ben when he came to her. Not the monster Kylo Ren. He watched her with those deep eyes and Rey wondered often what he had been like. It was so taboo to speak of him that she never dared ask the general. Everything was so hush hush that she couldn’t bring herself to.

“You look different with your hair down.” It was a sudden statement when she didn’t reply to his prior one. It had her blinking back at him. Absently she reached up and touched her hair. Neither moved. Maybe they should have but laying there on her side without touching, just watching was somehow soothing.

“Why Ben?” she whispered it, this time there was no anger, not snarling, only the pain of knowing that she had been so close. So close to bringing him to the right side of things. And then his words reverberating through her skull.

_But not to me…_

“You know why…” Came his even softer reply. He reached up, that enormous hand, and hesitated. Rey wondered if he had intended to touch her, but his hand fell away and the shock of disappointment startled her. She swallowed as she sat up, her hair falling over one shoulder.

Ben stared up at her in what could only be described longing. It was the same longing in him that Rey told herself she didn’t feel. The same longing that reached through their bond each time they saw each other. When the tug of their link formed and with each time they saw one another it got stronger until it was a pulsing need that often had Rey awake at night. And when she was awake she could feel him. It had been faint at first but then it became a steady stab of anguish. At first Rey had fought it. She fought it with all she had. Shot at him, called him a monster. He was, wasn’t he? A monster. She _wanted_ to believe it. But deep down, under all his darkness she saw herself in him. The small boy that had been often abandoned by a father that might not have really wanted him in the first place. And wasn’t that worth saving?

She felt that familiar heat in her cheeks when he finally shifted up, eyes never once leaving hers, and she got sight of his naked chest.

“Aren’t you going to ask me to put a cowl on?” He wondered, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Rey felt her blush deepen and she found herself looking away. “I hadn’t ever…” her words trailed off in a way that explained all of it.

Ben knew, he could feel her just as clearly as he felt himself. She’d never seen a shirtless man before. The mere thought had a sense of awkwardness washing over him and before he could think better of it he was turning from her, in his own bed, to reach for something to cover himself. When he turned back, though he felt the bond shut down and he frowned. Left, yet again, with a feeling of loss at the forefront of his mind.


End file.
